Wishing on the same star
by TensaiSyusuke
Summary: Kai x Ray Du bist ein Astrologiefreak., stellte Kai nach einer Weile fest, ohne den Blick wieder Ray zuzuwenden. Dieser kicherte nur leise. Bin ich das?


**Wishin****g**** on the same star**

_Klonk… Klonk… Klonk…_

„Ray, Du gehst schon?"

„Ja… So wie ich Kai kenne, wird der uns morgen schon wieder um sechs aus den Betten jagen."

Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des jungen Chinesen.

Es tat ihm natürlich leid, dass er seine Freunde, die White Tigers, die er nur so selten sah, alleine lassen musste, aber er hatte immerhin schon den gesamten Abend mit ihnen verbracht und fühlte sich nun mittlerweile auch schon etwas müde und ausgelaugt. Die letzten Tage waren sehr anstrengend gewesen und er hatte sich immer noch nicht von seinem Match gegen Bryan erholt. Die Krücke brauchte er immer noch als Gehhilfe.

„Dann tret' ihm mal gehörig in den Hintern! Ihr habt immerhin die Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen, da habt Ihr Euch auch mal etwas Ruhe verdient!"

Er lächelte immer noch.

Ja, Ruhe, das klang gut. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Spannung, die während der Weltmeisterschaft auf ihm gelegen hatte, immer noch nicht verschwinden wollte.

„Er meint es ja gut… - Nun denn, Freunde, wir sehen uns demnächst!", rief er noch aus, winkte kurz und humpelte dann aus dem Raum…

Draußen, in der frischen Nachtluft Moskaus angekommen, stieß er erstmal ein leises Seufzen aus und blickte hinauf zum Himmel, dessen Sterne jedoch durch dicke, graue Wolken verdeckt war.

Eigentlich hatte er Gefallen an Russland, oder eher speziell an Moskau, gefunden, als er mit seinen Teamkameraden hierher gekommen war, aber irgendwie wirkte es auch so kalt, um nicht eher zu sagen… emotionslos, fahl, traurig. Das alles zog seine Stimmung sehr runter, da er eigentlich von Natur aus ein fröhlicher und realistischer Mensch war. Aber Moskau erschien wie ein schwarzes Loch, das all' die positiven Gefühle in sich aufsog. Vielleicht irrte Ray sich ja und es war nur Einbildung. Aber irgendwie konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen.

Ray senkte den Blick wieder und schritt weiter die Straße entlang. Er empfand es als ziemlich nervig, dass er immer noch die Krücke mit sich herum schleppte. Jedoch konnte er anders noch nicht laufen.

Während seinem Rückweg ließ er die gesamte Weltmeisterschaft und alle damit verbundenen Ereignisse nochmals in seinen Gedanken Revue passieren. Soviel war geschehen; Dinge, die er noch nicht völlig verarbeitet hatte und über die er wohl auch noch eine längere Zeit nachdenken würde.

Vielleicht war dies die letzte Weltmeisterschaft gewesen, die er mit den Bladebreakers bestritten hatte. Oder es war sogar die letzte gewesen, die er überhaupt bestritten hatte. Er hatte erreicht, was er erreichen wollte, also wozu sollte er jetzt überhaupt noch weiterbladen?

Zum Spaß. Natürlich. Er tat seit seiner Kindheit nichts anderes als Bladen. Erst in den letzten Jahren hatte sich die Idee mit der Weltmeisterschaft aufgebaut. Davor war das alles nur aus Spaß gewesen. Und nun?

Einige Taxen waren noch auf den Straßen unterwegs, ansonsten erschien die große, alte Stadt irgendwie leer und unbewohnt. Ray fand es irgendwie gruselig, um diese späte Uhrzeit noch unterwegs zu sein, also schickte er sich an, so schnell wie möglich zum Hotel zurück zu kehren.

Der Weg war wohl doch länger gewesen, als er gedacht hatte, denn er kam erst etwa eine halbe Stunde später dort an, wo er sich eigentlich erhoffte hatte, früher anzukommen. Dem alten Hotel, was eigentlich mehr einer Pension glich, da die BBA natürlich keineswegs ein Nobelhotel in der Mitte Moskaus hatte ausgeben können oder eher wollen.

Doch Ray war schon ganz anderes gewohnt gewesen und hatte sich deswegen nicht beschwert, auch wenn er gemerkt hatte, dass Tyson und Max etwas enttäuscht gewesen waren, da sie doch anfangs eine völlig andere Vorstellung von Moskau gehabt hatten.

_Klonk… Klonk…_

Ray hielt inne. Gerade war er dabei gewesen, die Stufen zum Eingang hinaufzusteigen, da war ihm aufgefallen, dass er jetzt ein Problem hatte. So laut wie er sich im Moment bewegte, würde er das gesamte Hotel aufwecken.

Was er also tat, war, sich auf den Stufen nieder zu lassen und die Krücke neben sich auf den Boden zu legen. Reingehen musste er so oder so irgendwann, aber er hatte noch keine Idee, wie er das wohl am Leisesten anstellen konnte. Und bis ihm etwas einfiel, blieb er einfach noch etwas an der kühlen Nachluft.

Ja, viel war passiert…

So viele Ereignisse, die er sich niemals hatte erträumen lassen…

Etwas frustriert über diese Erkenntnis blickte er zum Himmel und versuchte, irgendwie einen Fleck zu finden, an dem ein Stern durch die graue Luft hindurch schien. Die Sterne hatten auf ihn schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung gehabt; erst recht dann, wenn er sich die Geschichte und Mythen ausmalte, die ihm Lees Vater früher immer erzählt hatte.

Doch das alles war nun schon so lange her. Er wusste nicht, ob er in das Dorf zurückkehren würde oder nicht. Sein Herz jedoch würde immer dorthin gehören, das stand fest.

„Hier treibst Du Dich also rum."

Ray drehte den Oberkörper herum, sodass er in das Gesicht desjenigen schauen konnte, der ihn angesprochen hatte. Er wunderte sich. Er hatte niemanden kommen hören.

„Ja. Ich wollte Euch nicht wecken.", antwortete er und lächelte sanft. Die Vorstellung, dass Kai sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte, ließ ein warmes Gefühl in ihm aufkommen.

„Stattdessen sitzt Du lieber – mitten in der Nacht – auf Moskaus Straßen und guckst Dir die Sterne an.", erwiderte der Russe mit einem belustigten Unterton, ließ sich jedoch dann neben Ray auf einer der Stufen nieder, die zum Hauseingang führten, aus dem er gerade gekommen war.

„Verrat' mir lieber, was Du um die Zeit vorhattest."

„Bin ich Dir eine Antwort schuldig?"

Ray mochte die Art, wie Kai mit ihm umging, wenn sie beide alleine waren. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass zwischen ihnen dann eine völlig andere Stimmung herrschte, als wenn noch Max und Tyson anwesend waren.

Eine Weile saßen sie still dort und blickten beide in die grauen Wolken. Eine Art natürliches Verständnis herrschte zwischen ihnen, was sie beide sehr genossen und sie endlich auch mal nach diesen anstrengenden Tagen zur Ruhe kommen ließ.

„Du bist ein Astrologiefreak.", stellte Kai nach einer Weile fest, ohne den Blick wieder Ray zuzuwenden.

Dieser kicherte nur leise. „Bin ich das?"

„Ja. Ich habe Dich damals bei Tysons Großvater nachts immer im Garten sitzen sehen."

Ein Geständnis, dass er ihn unbemerkt beobachtet hatte. Er hoffte, Ray würde darauf nicht weiter eingehen. Das war ihm dann doch peinlich.

„So, so. Hast Du das.", meinte Ray mit einem fast schon wissenden Lächeln. „Ich habe mich immer gewundert, weshalb Du nichts gesagt oder Dich wenigstens zu mir gesetzt hast."

Da gestand er ihm nun schon, dass er ihm nachspioniert und ihn beobachtet hatte und Ray überraschte ihn schon wieder. Irgendwie wurde er aus ihm nicht schlau. Aber er fand es nicht schlimm… eher faszinierend.

Ja, Ray war eine faszinierende Person für Kai. Er wusste nur nicht genau, wie er ausdrücken sollte, was er fühlte, wenn er mit ihm sprach oder wenn er einfach nur irgendwo mit ihm alleine war und keiner sie stören konnte.

„Was ist so faszinierend an den Sternen?", fragte Kai nach einer Weile und blickte auf den Boden. Er war nicht in der Lage, Ray auch nur anzusehen.

„Sie sind so nah und doch so fern. Du kannst sie sehen und Du willst nach ihnen greifen, aber sie sind irgendwie dann doch schon verschwunden, ehe Du sie erreichen kannst."

Rays Stimme hatte einen sehr ruhigen, angenehmen Ton angenommen.

Für einen Moment schloss Kai die Augen und versuchte sich völlig in das rein zu denken, was Ray ihm erzählte. Es interessierte ihn zwar nicht sonderlich, aber alleine Rays Stimme zu hören, brachte eine ungeheuere Ruhe über ihn.

„Manche von ihnen existieren vielleicht gar nicht mehr. Es ist nur ihr Licht, das sich noch den Weg zu uns bahnt, obwohl der Stern schon so viele Millionen Jahre tot ist."

Ray wandte den Blick von der dunklen Wolkendecke ab und blickte hinüber zu Kai, der seine Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte und über etwas nachzudenken schien. Irgendwie, so fand Ray, machte er einen sehr sensiblen und verletzlichen Eindruck, wie er dort saß, sich nicht rührte und seine Gesichtszüge mal nicht so angespannt waren.

Als Kai Rays Blick auf sich spürte, öffnete er die Augen wieder und blickte ihn für einen Moment an. Dann wich er aus.

„Ich glaube, ich werde nie verstehen, was die Menschen an den Sternen so mögen.", sprach er mit einer etwas ungläubigen Stimme.

„_Ich_ glaube, _ich_ werde niemals verstehen, wie jemand nicht von den Sternen fasziniert sein kann, wo sie doch das Schönste sind, was es gibt." Ray kicherte.

Nun ja, beinahe das schönste. Das musste er in Gedanken hinzufügen.

Kai erwiderte darauf nichts.

Er schien genug von den Sternen zu haben, die er an diesem Abend noch nicht einmal sehen konnte. Aber er empfand es als üblich, dass man selten in Großstädten nachts die Sterne sah, schließlich lag meist viel zu viel Dreck und Staub in der Luft.

„Langweilt es Dich?" Ray sah ihn fragend an.

Kai erwiderte den Blick kurz, sah dann aber erneut weg. Eigentlich empfand er es als sehr angenehm, dort draußen mit Ray zu sitzen, auch wenn es etwas kalt war. Aber als Russe war er das eigentlich gewöhnt – hatte er zumindest geglaubt.

„Wir sollten langsam reingehen."

Er nickte knapp, als Ray nach seiner Krücke griff und sich aufrichtete. Irgendwie wollte er ihm seine Hilfe anbieten, aber irgendwie schämte er sich auch davor, denn dies entsprach nun gar nicht dem, was man ihm als Kind beigebracht hatte. Jeder hatte sich selbst zu helfen; egal in welcher Situation.

_Klonk… Klonk…_

Gefolgt von Kai humpelte Ray durch den Flur und versuchte, möglichst leise zu sein, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelangt. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie Kai auf Zehenspitzen hinter ihm herschlich, um ja keinen Ton zu hinterlassen. Und er selbst platzte in die Pension hinein, als gehörte sie ihm. _Ganz schön peinlich_, dachte er.

Vor seiner Zimmertür angekommen – und wohl gemerkt doch niemanden dabei geweckt – drehte er sich noch einmal zu Kai herum, dessen Zimmer eine Tür weiter lag. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl beschlich ihn.

„Kai?"

Der Blauhaarige ließ vom Türknauf ab und hielt inne. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu Ray.

_Klonk…_

Einen Schritt machte der Schwarzhaarige und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Eine ungewöhnliche Spannung lag in der Luft.

„Gute Nacht…", flüsterte er, stellte sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen und berührte Kais Lippen jedoch nur für eine Zehntelsekunde.

Dieser wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, als es jedoch schon vorbei war und er nur noch Rays sanftes Lächeln vor sich sah, als wäre es das, was er schon immer gewollt und erfolglos gesucht hatte.

„Gute Nacht…", erwiderte er ebenfalls im Flüsterton und berührte mit dem Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand seine Lippen. Etwas war geschehen, was er sich niemals hätte auch nur vorstellen können… Und doch blieben so viele Fragen noch offen…


End file.
